


Just the Two of Us

by jovialien



Series: Iantowood [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not be Torchwood, but Gwen finds that domestic life has its moments too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cut scene from the next episode of Iantowood that I just didn't want to lose completely so figured you might like it as a bonus!

Gwen Williams sighed as she hit send on the email then rubbed a hand over her eyes and reached for her phone. She barely even had to look at the numbers as she dialled, half an ear as always listening out for her daughter, but instead just hearing Rhys moving about in the kitchen. A hard worker, wonderful dad, unbelievably patient and understanding husband, especially about her job, and he was also a decent cook; she really didn't deserve him sometimes.  
  
As the call connected, she leaned back in the chair and stifled a yawn, smiling to herself as she heard Ianto answer. “Evening Ianto, just wanted to let you know I've sent through everything I can remember about that list. Don't know if it will help, but hopefully there will be something useful in there for you.”  
  
She smiled at the soft sigh on the other end, a sound of relief that reminded her of long evenings in the Hub puzzling over some issue or other, the whole team gathered round, cracking jokes about Owen's sex life and Jack's messy eating. Not to mention quieter evenings in her front room, just her and Ianto, Rhys helping out when he could as they were struggling with staffing issues and the problems of finding suitable office space. There was the chat as they picked over takeaway and plans and occasionally got distracted by her shifting stomach.   
  
It had been a strange feeling, having Ianto and Rhys almost competing to feel the baby kick, but never with any hint of competition. Ianto was just another member of the family now. Ever since she had given birth and given up work, she hadn't seen anywhere near as much of him, and she found herself missing him deeply. So, any excuse to check up on him.  
  
Especially after what he had told her the last time they spoke...  
  
 _”Thank you Gwen, you're an angel, I'll take a look at it as soon as I can.”_  
  
“No worries. Are you all working late tonight?”  
  
 _”Looks like it, I've got Lois collecting takeaway orders, so the kids will be happy at least.”_  
  
“Rhys is doing one of his curries and you know he always does too much, you're welcome to join us if you get away before midnight. Or I'll be up about 2am for feeding if you fancy grabbing a doggy bag.” She smiled as Ianto laughed, resisting the urge to ask him if he was taking care of himself.   
  
 _”It's a lovely thought but I'm going to take something home instead. But if you're offering Sunday lunch again this weekend, you know I'm always up for that.”_  
  
“It's a date. You can even bring a certain someone if you want...” Gwen frowned at the sharp intake of breath at the other end and chuckled. “Oh come on, I promise not to poison him, no matter how tempting it is.”  
  
 _”Him who?”_  Ianto asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice that made her laugh.  
  
“John, of course, who else would I mean?" She paused, then slyly added, "Ianto, have you got another gorgeous man stashed away there that I don't know about?”  
  
 _”Right, I mean no, just John, of course, I just... It's been a long day.”_  
  
“Ianto?" Gwen asked with a grin. "You haven't pulled someone else already have you?”  
  
 _”No, of course not!”_  Ianto laughed but it sounded forced, making Gwen raise an eyebrow in surprise.  _”Gwen, I'd better get back to it, give Harri a kiss for me and I'll hopefully see you Sunday if not before. Oh and thanks again for the notes, I'll look through them straight away and get back to you if we need anything else.”_  
  
“No problem Ianto, I'll see you later, and good luck. Take care of them for me.”  
  
 _”I always do,”_  Ianto promised softly, his voice quiet but she could almost hear the smile in it.  _“Nos da, Gwen.”_  
  
“Nos da, Ianto,” she replied, her Welsh only recently topped up, but coming along nicely. For the simple stuff anyway. Hanging up the phone, Gwen sat still for a minute, considering the conversation, then grinned and bounced up to her feet. Making her way into the kitchen, she spotted Rhys at the stove, an apron on and engrossed in checking the dinner. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tight and grinned into his shoulder. “Hello handsome.”  
  
“Hello yourself.” Putting the spoon down, Rhys twisted to face her, hugging her back and kissing her deeply. Screwing up her face, Gwen chuckled and pulled back. “What?”  
  
“You taste all currified.”  
  
“You mean I'm hot and spicy,” Rhys drawled, rocking them both gently and making her laugh again.  
  
“Something like that, yes love.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, Gwen leaned in close and grinned. “How long until dinner?”  
  
“Well, now you've done working, I just need to do the rice and voila, dinner. Everything alright with them?” Rhys asked nonchalantly, but she could see the concern in his eyes and leaned up to kiss him again, trying to put reassurance into every press of her fingers against his back.  
  
“Nothing for us to worry about, they just needed to pick my brains about some old cases. But now I'm all yours...”  
  
“Oh I like the sound of that...”  
  
“And Angharad's...”  
  
“The gooseberry,” Rhys groaned melodramatically, earning himself a slap to his arse. “The adorable, sweetest, most beautiful little gooseberry in the world,” he corrected quickly.   
  
“That's more like it.” Kissing him again, Gwen suddenly pulled back, remembering what she had come in for. “Oh, speaking of romance-”  
  
“I was on about sex, but close enough-”  
  
“Shut it you, I was chatting to Ianto and he seemed a little cagey about his love life.”  
  
“I thought he told you everything, like one of those gay best friends?”  
  
“Stop that, I told you he's bi.”  
  
“Alright, bi best friend, whatever, same thing isn't it?”  
  
“Anyway,” she carried on, rolling her eyes. “I think he might be seeing someone, or if not some _one_ , I think he's, you know, back on the market again.”  
  
“What about Jack?” Rhys asked softly, regarding his wife with a curious expression.  
  
“Well, obviously he adores Jack, and they should be together” Gwen said quickly, “but...” Sighing, she snuggled into her husband's arms. “But Jack's not here and I don't think he's exactly living like a nun and it's been so long now and I... I want Ianto to be happy. He's been pining away for too long. So, if he wants to go out and have a little fun, live a little, then good for him.”  
  
“No arguments here love,” Rhys nodded against the top of her head before kissing her hair. “I always thought it was a bit creepy after you told me about Jack and his little problem-” Gwen couldn't help laughing at that, “-I mean, he's what, over a hundred years old?”  
  
“Depends how you count it.”  
  
“And Ianto's twenty seven. That's definitely outside the 'half your age plus seven' rule. Ianto should be out with his mates, doing bloke stuff-”  
  
“Sowing his wild oats,” Gwen purred, dipping her head to regard her husband through her eyelashes, “being a typical young man.”  
  
“Not sure if it's still wild oats if he's doing guys, more like packing his-”  
  
“Don't. Finish. That thought.” Gwen said with a wince, all pretence at seduction gone and a hint of exasperation in her voice. “Really. Don't be an arse and besides, I know far more about his sex life than I ever wanted to know already without you putting images in my head.”  
  
“Oh really, Mrs Williams,” Rhys said with a stern glare. “Anything I should be worried about?”  
  
“You have nothing to worry about from them, I promise.” Leaning up to kiss him again, Gwen couldn't help grinning. “Although, there may be a couple of things we can try sometime...” rising onto her tip toes to whisper in his ear, Gwen chuckled as he groaned aloud, his hands tightening on her hips.  
  
“Tease.”  
  
“Completely.” Dropping down to her feet again, Gwen slid her arms down his chest to tug at the front of his apron. “How long since Harri went down?"  
  
"About half an hour."  
  
"And how long does that rice take to cook?”  
  
“About ten minutes.”  
  
“Perfect...” As she leaned in close to kiss him again, Gwen smiled to herself. Her husband in her arms, her daughter safe asleep upstairs, and her best friend was maybe having a bit of a romance. So what if she was missing out on the action and adventure and nights out and gossip - and danger and angst and pain. If this was normal life, peace and calm and some time with the man she loved, it certainly had its moments, and she intended to enjoy it.  
  
At least, until Harri was old enough for her to go back to work anyway...


End file.
